Galeria:Uryū Ishida
Galeria Uryū z anime Obrazki profilowe Uryu (after timeskip).png|Uryū Ishida. Ep332 Ishida.png|Uryū. Ep344 Ishida.png|Ishida Uryū. Ep144 Ishida.png|Uryū Ishida. Ep268 Uryu.jpg|Ishida. Ishida Uryuu Episode 271.jpg|Uryū. Historia Sōken's Bow.jpg|Sōken pokazuje wnukowi łuk Quincy. Agent Shinigami Uryu frist seen using his powers.jpg|Ishida pokazuje pierwszy raz swoje moce. Uryu threading.jpg|Uryū trzymający igłę i nić. Spirit threAD.jpg|Zwykłe Reiatsu oraz Ichigo. Przynęta na Hollowy.png|Przynęta na Hollowy. Ichigo Ishida Kon Rukia talking.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Rukia i Kon. Ichigo asks Uryu to work together.png|Ishida wyzywa Kurosakiego na pojedynek. Ishida Ichigo back to back.jpg|Ichigo i Uryū w potrzasku. Ishida and ichigo.jpg|Ichigo i Ishida kontra Menos Grande. Uryu comes to Rukia's aid.png|Uryū przybywa pomóc Rukii. Sado, Orihime, Yoruichi try to recruit Uryu Ishida.png|Yoruichi, Orihime i Sado proszą Ishidę, aby pomógł ratować Rukię. Sanrei Glove.png|Rękawica Sanrei Uryū w pojemniku. Ep44 Trening.png|Uryū trenuje z Rękawicą Sanrei. Ep20UraharaLaughs.png|Kisuke śmieje się z reakcji przyjaciół Kurosakiego na to, że duszy Ichigo nie ma w ciele. Sado tears Uryu's cape in Dangai.png|Chad ratuje Uryū w Dangai. Soul Society Ryoka arrive in Soul Society.png|Przyjaciele lądują w Soul Society. E022 - 10 Orihime Chad Ishida Ichigo Yoruichi.jpg|Ryoka. Od22 Wejscie Ganju.png|Ganju wpada do chaty. Od23 Ichigo chce czekać na Ganju.png|Ichigo chce czekać na Ganju. Od23 Nieczysta walka.png|Ganju nieczysto powstrzymuje Ichigo. Result Of Kukaku's Anger.png|Kūkaku niszczy dom, by powstrzymać walkę. Ishida canonball.jpg|Ishida tworzy wąską kulę armatnią. Od26 Twarda głowa.png|Orihime budząc się uderza głową Uryū. Od26 Opatrzona.png|Ishida mówi Inoue, że opatrzył jej ranę. Bleach jiroubu0001.jpg|Uryū ratuje Orihime. UryuIshidaandHisBow (1).jpg|Uryū w stroju Quincy. Od29 Tworzymy strzałę.png|Ishida tworzy strzałę. JiroboUryu.png|Ishida celuje w Jirōbō. Aramaki inspects Inoue's uniform.jpg|Aramaki sprawdza uniform oddziału. Orihimeishida.png|Orihime ratuje siebie i Uryū przed eksplozją. Ishida Nemu.jpg|Ishida patrzy jak Nemu zostaje trafiona Shikai Mayuriego. MayuriSSShikaiWithIshida.jpg|Mayuri tnie Ishidę po raz drugi. Ishida using ransōtengai.jpg|Uryū używa Ransōtengai. Sanrei Glove2.jpg|Rękawica Sanrei. Quincy Bow Formation.jpg|Łuk Ishidy. SanreiGloveRemoved.jpg|Usunięcie Rękawicy. Uryufinalform.jpg|Quincy: Letzt Stil. Ep344 Quincy Letzt Stil pochłania Reishi.png|Quincy: Letzt Stil pochłania Reishi. Ishida vs Mayuri.jpg|Ishida kontra Mayuri. Ep44 Na spokojnie.png|Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō naciera na Uryū. Ep44 Quincy Letzt Stil.png|Ishida po wystrzeleniu strzały w Bankai Mayuriego. UryuXNemu.jpg|Nemu pomaga Ishidzie z wdzięczności oszczędzenia jej kapitana. Bount (tylko anime Od101 Ubiór Quincy.png|Uryū w ubiorze Quincy. Arrancar Kon punch Ishida.png|Kon powala Ishidę za oszpecenie go. QuincyBangle.jpg|Przeciążenie bransoletki Quincy. The Menos Grande Chasing Ishida.png|Ishida goniony przez Menosa. Uryu Ishida shot by Ryuken.png|Uryū zostaje postrzelony przez strzałę Ryūkena w celu odzyskania mocy. Hueco Mundo IshidaIchigoChadEnterHuecoMundo.png|Ichigo, Sado i Uryū wkraczają do Hueco Mundo. Ishida vs Aisslinger2.jpg|Ishida z łatwością dogania Aisslingera. UryuGinrei.jpg|Ginrei Kojaku. QuincyArrows.jpg|Strzały Uryū. Seele Schneider3.jpg|Seele Schneider. UryuSeeleSchneider.jpg|Seele Schneider. Ishida vs Cirucci.jpg|Uryū zaczyna walczyć z Cirucci swoim Seele Schneiderem. Ishida Quincy Pentacle.jpg|Krzyż Quincy. Seele Schneider2.jpg|Seele Schneider absorbujący Reishi przeciwnika. Ginto.jpg|Gintō. Sprenger attack.jpg|Uryū używający ataku Sprenger. Sztuczna Karakura Seele Schneider episode 269.jpg|Uryū Ishida używający Seele Schneider jako strzały. IshidaAttacksYammy.jpg|Uryū atakuje Yammy'ego. Bleach 270 Platform Manifistation.jpg|Ishida używa Hirenkyaku, aby stworzyć platformę. Battle-damaged Uryu.jpg|Ranny Uryū. Ishida Tensa Zangetsu.jpg|Uryū przebity przez Hollowa Ichigo. Ichigo_and_others_around_fire.jpg|Ishida z resztą przy ognisku. Ichigo_in_Lamp_Society.jpg|Ishida wkracza z przyjaciółmi do Lamp Society. Ichigos Friends Return.jpg|Przyjaciele Ichigo. Nieznane Opowieści Zanpakutō (tylko anime) UryuandChad.JPG|Ishida i Sado stają do walki z Muramasą. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Ep344 Obuta punched.png|Uryū i Ichigo nokautują Obutę. Ep344 Uryu chases Tsukishima.png|Ishida rusza za tajemniczym obserwatorem. Odc344 Ranny Ishida.png|Ranny Uryū leży na ulicy. Odc345 Ishida wnoszony do ambulansu.png|Uryū wnoszony do ambulansu. Odc345 Ishida w szpitalu.png|Po operacji. Ep354 Orihime odwiedza Ishidę.png|Orihime odwiedza Ishidę. Ep354 Uryu prosi Inoue, by go uleczyła.png|Uryū prosi Inoue, by go uleczyła. Ep358 Ishida sprawdza Reiatsu.png|Ishida sprawdza Reiatsu. Ep358 Dziwne Reiatsu.png|Ishida czuje dziwne Reiatsu. Ep358 Keigo i Asano.png|Ishida czuje Reiatsu Keigo. Ep358 Ishida wyczuwa Reiatsu.png|Uryū czuje Reiatsu z kartki. Ep360 Ishida.png|Ishida przybywa. Ep360 Celowanie.png|Uryū celuje w Kūgo. Ep360 Pokonani.png|Ishida i Kurosaki pokonani. Ep361 Prawdziwy atak.png|Prawdziwy atak. Ep363 Kopniak.png|Uryū kopnięty przez Ichigo. Ep363 Gadka.png|Kurosaki mówi, że wie o odznace. Ep365 Ichigo za Ishidą.png|Ichigo pojawia się za Uryū. Ep365 Deszcz strzał.png|Ishida atakuje strzałami Ginjō. Ep365 Nowy łuk.png|Nowy łuk Ishidy. Galeria Uryū z mangi Agent Shinigami R66 Okładka.png|Ishida na okładce 66. rozdziału. Soul Society R86 Okładka.jpg|Uryū na okładce 86. rozdziału. R101 Okładka.png|Przyjaciele na okładce 101. rozdziału. Hueco Mundo R243.jpg|Uryū na okładce 243. rozdziału. Sztuczna Karakura R379 Weekly Shōnen Jump 2.jpg|Orihime, Rukia, Renji, Tōshirō, Uryū, Ichigo i Rangiku na jednej ze stron Weekly Shōnen Jump. Zaginiony Przedstawiciel Shinigami Ishida siedemnascie miesiecy pozniej.jpg|Wygląd Uryū 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena. Uryu chases Tsukishima C429P16.png|Ishida goni tajemniczego mężczyznę. Tsukishima attacks Uryu.png|Tsukishima "atakuje" Ishidę. Uryu_Ishida_in_hospital.png|Uryū w szpitalu. Chap447Page8OrihimeVisitsUryu.png|Orihime odwiedza Ishidę. C470p14.jpg|Uryū atakuje Ginjō. Uryu New Bow.png|Nowy łuk Uryū. Tysiącletnia Krwawa Wojna C481p10.jpg|Uryū, Ichigo, Orihime i Chad. R537 Okładka.jpg|Yhwach i Uryū na okładce 537. rozdziału. R537 Uryuu w Wandenreich.png|Uryū dołącza do Wandenreich. R543 Okładka.png|Ishida na okładce 543. rozdziału. R543 Zdrajca.png|Uryū i Yhwach. R543 Uryu przed Yhwachem.png|Uryū gotowy na zostanie następcą Wandenreich. R544 Okładka.png|Uryū na okładce 544. rozdziału. R546 TKW.png|Okładka 547.rozdziału. R554 Yhwach i Ishida oglądający wojnę.png|Ishida i Yhwach obserwują przebieg wojny. R265 Okładka.jpg|Ishida na okładce 265. rozdziału. R565 Okładka.jpg|Haschwalth na okładce 565. rozdziału. R584 Okładka.png|Uryū na okładce 584. rozdziału. R586 Uryuu atakuje Ichigo.png|Uryū atakuje Ichigo. R586 łuk Ishidy.png|Łuk Ishidy. R587 Przybycie do Reioukyuu.png|Uryū, Yhwach i Haschwalth przybywają do Reiōkyū. R619 Ishida.png|Ishida celuje w Ichigo. R619 Okładka.png|Uryū na okładce 619. rozdziału. R620 Okładka.png|Uryū na okładce 620. rozdziału. R629 Schutzstaffel i Yhwach.png|Quincy oddają pokłon Yhwachowi. R640 Kolorowa strona.png|Kolorowa strona rozdziału 640. przedstawiająca Stern Ritterów. Animacje z Uryū Ransotengai.gif|Ransōtengai QuincyFinalFormReiatsuAbsorption.gif|Uryū absorbuje Reishi. QuincyLetztStil.gif|Quincy: Letzt Stil. Quincy Final Form in use.gif|Ishida używający specjalnego ataku. Haizen.gif|Heizen. Gritz.gif|Gritz. Wolke.gif|Wolke. Sprenger.gif|Sprenger. Hirenkyaku.gif|Hirenkyaku. Licht_Regen.gif|Licht Regen. Prędkość Kugo.gif|Ishida atakuje Ginjō. Galeria Uryū z filmów Hell Chapter Ishida.png|Uryū. Gert Sprenger.png|Gert Sprenger. Kategoria:Galerie